


Appendix - Tribute from Imruk

by Rosriel



Series: A Tribute from Imruk [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosriel/pseuds/Rosriel
Summary: The Tribute from Imruk now has an appendix as the expanding cast cannot be contained within my head.
Series: A Tribute from Imruk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some character descriptions have spoilers so read at your own discretion.

**Aleci’s household**  
Aleci - the main character, also known as Incendiarius. A mathematician who dislikes philosophy and engineering in parallel, not in descending order. After a disastrous attempt to rescue Ilos from an ambush, which resulted in the death of a Magister and the permanent disfigurement of Kaeso; Aleci has gone on, in order, prison, philosophy gardens, scribing laws, one drunken binge after another, visits to a club for mathematicians, visits to the temple of vestal virgins to seek the advice of the Vestalium Maxima all intermixed with a healthy dose of guilt and self hatred.

  
Finne - his spouse, the son of the lord of Imruk, a talented artist, musician and fighter. Had it not been for his status as a carrier, he would have been Imruk's head.

  
Edon/Olus - his son, with deep affection for rules, pies and creatures of varying sizes.

  
Maera - his teacher/cook, previously a wise woman in Imruk. Circumstances have forced her to flee and vow never to return to her home, her opinion, however maybe swayed by the right individual.

  
Oppius - head of his household guards. He has deep affection for Maera, and loyalty to Aleci's father, though he doesn't always approve of his actions.

  
Domerc - one of the guards, practices with Finne.

  
Tuso - one of the guards, enjoys gambling

  
Mercus - one of the guards, Finne's friend. He's a trouper and while that may make him an oddball among the guards, what makes him more of a joke is his less than stellar skill with any weapon. Galer offered him a position to help Mercus's father with his large family.

  
Smudge - Edon's one eyed cat, a normal cat, by all means, but he only has one eye.

  
Sage - the horse, a very normal horse, but spooks easily.

Viena - the elephant matriarch, named by Kaeso, paints if you give her a brush

\- Edin, Edon's very creative name, the oldest of Viena's children, likes spraying visitors with water

\- Cora, named by Kaeso, likes sugar cubes

\- Hannibal, her youngest calf, Edon's favorite

  
The steward - unnamed (subjected to change on later edit)  
  
**Troupers**  
Mercus  
\- Hilia, his sister, who is interested in courting a merchant she met on the way to Losium.

\- Riglo, the merchant Hilia's interested in

  
Rinart - one of the troupers who befriends Finne. He has traveled far and wide but never visits the Capital of the Empire.  
\- Darosi, his husband, a former slave. Reinart bought his freedom.  
\- Verrin, his daughter, Edon's friend with a budding talent for metalwork.  
\- unnamed sons  
Hansa - a female trouper  
Joce - a female trouper, an acrobat.  
\- Plyculo, her brother, juggles fire.  
\- Teowy, her grandfather, there to supervise.  
  
**Aleci’s relationships**

  
Ilos - Aleci's first love, hates the Empire for destroying his country and absorbing it as part of the Empire.

  
Emos - Aleci's... friend? Runs the mathematician group Aleci is part of. Unusual for carriers in the Capital, he owns the lupanar he works in and knows how to read.

  
Galer - Aleci's father. A senator in the Empire, severely dislikes slavery, and severely likes forms and letters. A complicated man tackling many complicated problems, some of whom is self inflicted.

  
\- Lica, Aleci's mother, Aleci's favorite parent. After many miscarriages she is very protective of the two children she has. She grew up in a seaside town and knows how to sail, but ever since sailing into a storm has sworn off it altogether.

  
\- Laria, Aleci's sister, around 13-14. Likes sewing clothes for her many dolls and looking at 'exotic' fashions from the many places her father has been sent to.

  
Kaeso - Aleci's best (?) friend. He is a farmer's boy, but uses his charm to get everywhere. Would not have gone to the academy if not for him charming a scholar that visited his father's farm. He has an interest in locks and is a talented lock picker. After his father's death, searched for meaning among the philosophers in their gardens. Has taken to heart the teachings of Sundre, though what precisely they are he keeps to himself.  
  
  
**Aulius’s household**

  
Fonta - Auliu's wife. While Aulius has many bastard children from before or in the early years of their marriage, she had been kind and accepting. She has written to many philosophers, inspired by Aleci's visit, and her correspondence with them have shaped her understanding of the world. While Aleci remembers nothing of his conversations with Fonta, she does, and holds him in high regard.

\- Mulius - her twin brother, also Aleci's friend from the academy. Has problems understanding anything that is not straightforward, and stumbles through the world if not for the help of his sister. Is a prolific diary writer, and has an excellent memory.

\- Atos - her son (the eldest twin)

\- Amas - her son (the younger twin)

\- Piuso - Aulius's bastard son. His mother died during childbirth, as such, he is the only one of Aulius's bastard children to be raised by Fonta, as all others she had asked Aulius to be raised by their own mothers.

\- Olylos - one of Aulius's children (not in Losium, not Fonta's)

\- assorted unnamed children

Barsina - the steward

Suduga - head of Aulius's guards

\- his wife from Bielli

Machesis - the children's tutor

Tibius - the mathematician/engineer Aulius has hired to design a 'steam engine'

Maji - the engineer from Yokangoh who has since settled in Losium

Galatea - the horse, has seen everything, and as such, nothing excites or scares her anymore.

\- assorted menagerie of animals  
  
**Imrukians**   
Maelma - Maelma the Bold, a merchant who sold Finne his sword. He wears beads in his hair and beard, and as Edon comments, smells bad.

Maera - a wisewoman who fled Imruk and vowed never to return.

Sundre- a philosopher from Imruk, now living in the Empire

Edmach - the head of Llandy and lord of Imruk

\- his favorite wife Laina

her son Finne

her grandson Edon

\- his first wife Grena

her son Ethach

unnamed children

Glangarth - a clan name in Imruk, known for the fiddles

Penca - a clan name in Imruk, referenced story Finda

Gelle - a clan name in Imruk, reference pear tree song

Imruk - the founder of Imruk  
\- his husband Eosvenn  
\- his four unnamed sons  
\- Iodhen  
\- Seare, his daughter, a midwife  
\- Eamern, his youngest son

* * *

**Places inside the Empire and notable residents**

Bielli - a small port city, produces wheat, hosts a fruit festival every summer

Corcius - the closest village to Aleci’s villa

Caesium - the cursed desert that Aleci was stationed in

Nabaeum - where Aleci’s mother comes from, a free city

Natho - where Fonta's aunt comes from, main production, logging and shipbuilding

\- Lady Maxill, the head of this operation

Losium - where Aulius lives, not (yet?) a city

Priene – where Ilos comes from

  
**Places outside the Empire**

 **Chartre** \- Basically France, where Aulius poaches all his bakers and baking recipes  


 **Imruk**  
Llandy – the capital of Imruk  
  
**Liaochou** \- a land in the far east, where silks come from  
Liangyi - a port city somewhere in Liaochou  
  
**Jochu** \- where Aulius was awarded a position in the senate

 **Yokangoh** \- an island nation, its merchants occasionally come to Losium

* * *

**Patheon of Gods in the Empire  
**

**(the second names will be replaced upon an edit)**

Cione/Diana - Goddess of the Hunt, among other things

Lophi/Bacchus - the god of feasting and drinking and generosity

Mytea - Galer's god, the god of wayfarers, appears ambiguously to anyone who needs help (first mentioned in Chapter 85 when Aleci made an offering to them)

**Imrukian beliefs**

\- cats are messengers of the dead and the Gods

\- the Gods or Goddesses do not appear on earth, but channel themselves through their messengers. One can ask for help from those who have departed, and they occasionally walk among the living, fulfilling a task or goal they did not achieve in life.

\- to bury someone is to condemn them forever

* * *

**The Caesar**

**Magisters**  
Lerius - a Magister with expensive tastes  
\- Lewyn, the carrier he's taken as tribute

Tiochius - the Magister that played a war game with Aleci and lost  
  
 **Praefects**

Aulius - Aleci's friend, holds a seat in the senate

Cimul - one of Galer's friends

Damon - the (now deceased) Praefect, Finne has his sword

Flucus - Aleci's former teacher, likes to cozy up to higher-ups

Galer - Aleci's father, also called Moderatus, holds a seat in the senate

Pheroses - a former classmate of Aulius and Aleci, a man with high ambitions (of what?)

Quintus - the Praefect stationed with Damon, now thankfully retired

Tymose - a former class mate of Aulius and Aleci, a merchant

Vibius - the Praefect struggling with money


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character portraits for reference and expansion.

Finne - As it turns out green eyes are quite rare in the general population. I may or may not change his eye color later, probably to brown. I'm pretty impressed by the AI's ability to make a rather adrogenous portrait. Kudos.

Here's our oblivious mathematician Aleci. I really like his smirk here, a true classic.

Edon.

The AI isn't good with older people also. I think, there is some uncanny valley going on here, and Maera isn't the type to wear makeup but whatever, she looks like a counselor huh?

This is our bard Mercus, whom I think I didn't actually think to describe until recently. I was on and off about how he looked, his looks will be commented on by another character later.

Ilos

Galer - Aleci's father, or as Freud would say, the spring of Aleci's daddy issues.

Lica - Aleci's mother, note Aleci's never referred to her as Lica. Guess who's Aleci's favorite parent?

Laria - Aleci's younger sister. I haven't written anything much about her, she's in her early teens, say 13-14.

Oppius - The subject of Maera's affections, the head of Aleci's household guard.

Hilia, Mercus's younger sister who's out looking for a husband.

Emos/Emon- I have butchered the spelling of his name in multiple chapters. I'm going to go with Emos from now on, apologies for the inconsistency. There's no feelings between him and Aleci, or is there?

Rinart - the carrier that's currently traveling with Finne and Aleci.

Aulius - Aleci's friend with the exotic menagerie and museum.

Fonta - Aulius's wife, she who writes the letters rules the roost.

Mulius - Fonta's brother, always ready for a game or two.


End file.
